masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Aureus the Golden One
| upkeep_cost = | req = 10 Fame | moves = | melee = | ranged = | defense = | resist = | hits = | item_slot_1 = | item_slot_2 = | item_slot_3 = | abilities = Caster ( ) | random_abilities = 2 Fighter/Mage }} Aureus the Golden One is one of the 35 Hero units featured in Master of Magic. Aureus is a non-Champion Hero. He may randomly appear for hire if a wizard has at least 10 Fame points, in which case his Hiring Cost is by default. Alternatively, Aureus can be summoned using the Summon Hero spell (or through partial failure of the Summon Champion spell), and can occasionally be found as a Prisoner reward after a successful Encounter. Aureus is a jack-of-all-trades, with respectable abilities across the board - including similarly-strong Melee Attacks and Ranged Attacks. His usefulness can vary greatly from game to game due to having 2 Random Abilities from either the Fighter or Mage schools (or both). Depending on these abilities, Aureus may be able to specialize in one or more forms of combat, field support, or other tasks. Aureus may be equipped with the basic fare of Magical Items. This limits his ability to become a powerful Ranged Attacker, so he benefits more from Melee-oriented abilities and items. Aureus is a basic Spellcaster by default, but does not possess any independent spells of his own. Aureus's Upkeep Cost is per turn, unless he has randomly acquired the Noble trait. General Description It is unknown whether Aureus the Golden One is actually human, though he is certainly humanoid. This Hero's skin, hair, and even eyes are completely golden, leading to the assumption that he is either a magical construct or a child of the gods themselves. He even rides a golden horse! Aureus the Golden One is decidedly a non-specialist, curious about all things in the world, and thus developing skills that cover the spectrum and are not necessarily compatible with one another. As a result, he is rarely if ever an expert in one type of combat or support, but rather suitable for many different tasks at different times. Initial Properties All data below assumes Aureus is at his lowest Experience level, and without any Magical Items or Random Abilities - Any Hero can become devastatingly powerful after gaining several levels and powerful items. Please refer to the tables and chapters below for more information. Attack Properties By default, Aureus the Golden One possesses both a and a . With a basic To Hit chance of , he can be expected to deliver about per attack. This is not bad for a low-level Hero, but means he will need to make many attacks to destroy any enemy unit - putting himself at risk in the process. Aureus's Ranged Attack has the same strength as his Melee Attack, at . This can be expected to deliver the same with this attack. The advantage however is that this attack can be used at a distance, and does not trigger an enemy Counter Attack, keeping Aureus safe. As a , this attack does not suffer penalties for distance. However, it is useless against any enemy possessing Magic Immunity. Note also that this attack is associated with the realm, and thus will have reduced strength against enemy units enchanted with Resist Elements or similar spells. Note that Aureus's Ranged Attack draws from his own personal pool as ammunition. Each attack reduces his available Mana by . When he has only or fewer left, he may not use his Ranged Attack. Note also that this is the same that he uses to cast spells during combat, so he must decide whether to use Ranged Attacks or cast spells depending on the situation on the battlefield. is restored to full capacity at the end of each battle. Defensive Properties By default, Aureus the Golden One has a Defense score of . This enables him to block, on average, about from any damage source. This allows Aureus to go up against most low-tier Normal Units with relative safety. Remember of course that Aureus is not a heavy-hitter himself, and may still need to exchange many blows with his opponents. Until he gains some Experience or good Magical Items, he is vulnerable to most enemy units. Aureus possesses by default. This is a respectable amount for a low-level Hero, and should allow him to survive a few hits from low-tier Normal Units. He is not nearly healthy enough to take on any serious opposition though. As with most Heroes, Aureus possesses a default Resistance score of . This makes him somewhat vulnerable to Curses and other combat maledictions. It will take at least 4 Experience levels before he can become immune to some of these effects, assuming no Magical Items or Random Abilities augment it. Other Properties Aureus the Golden One has a basic Hero's Movement Allowance of . This is good for speeding up his movement on the overland map, through plain land tiles like Grassland and Deserts. During battle, Aureus may need to use his speed to stay away from stronger enemies. Spellcasting Aureus the Golden One possesses the Caster ability by default, and initially has to spare. This Mana pool increases with Experience. Aureus may cast any combat spell known to his employer, and does not add any spells of his own to this list. Some spells may be unavailable until Aureus can gain some Experience and increase his available . Note also that Ranged Attacks will draw from Aureus's pool each time they are used. This will reduce the remaining Mana for spellcasting. Fortunately, is completely replenished at the end of each and every battle. To cast a spell with Aureus during combat, press the "Spell" button and select "Aureus" from the pop-up list. If Aureus is out of , has been killed, or is otherwise incapacitated, his name will not appear on this list. Note that using Aureus to cast spells does not reduce your own available Spell Skill or - he is completely independent and uses up his own skill and Mana. Finally, the Caster ability allows Aureus to augment your own Spell Skill. To utilize this, place Aureus in the same tile as your Fortress town. While he is inside this town, your Spell Skill is increased by half the value of Aureus's Caster skill, rounded down. Experience The following table illustrates how Aureus's various skills and attributes increase as he gains Experience. Attributes not appearing on this list do not improve with Experience. Also note that if Aureus receives any Random Abilities, some or all of them may also increase with Experience, and may adjust any of the attributes listed below! * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the Crusade spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both the Warlord Retort and the Crusade spell must be in play simultaneously. To be continued. Do not edit!